Children of Men
by Demyx's waterbaby
Summary: Axel and Demyx are finally getting married. what happens when things start getting weird? rated T for content, mpreg, and language [AXD]


Children of Men

It had been about a couple weeks after Demyx's "phase." Everyone's life went back to normal since then. Well, _**almost **_everyone. Axel and Demyx had been "loving it up" almost every night. Not to mention all the PDA going on between them.

One afternoon, Demyx was in his room playing his sitar. Actually, it was Axel's room because Demyx moved in with him. He tried to keep the room from getting soaked. Axel walked in and sat down next to him.

"Hey, cutie," Axel said.

"Hey baby," Demyx said, nuzzling his face under Axel's chin. "Got any 'plans' for tonight?"

"Actually," Axel said, a little nervous, "I have plans for this weekend."

"What do you mean?" Demyx asked.

Axel got off the bed and knelt down in front of Demyx.

"Demyx," Axel asked, pulling something out of his pocket, "Will you marry me?"

Axel presented a diamond ring in a small box. Demyx squealed with happiness.

"Yes! Yes!" Demyx squealed. "Of course I'll marry you!"

He bounced up and down as he placed the ring on his finger. The two gave each other a kiss.

"This is so exciting!" Demyx said. "What should we do for the wedding?"

"Whatever you want," Axel said, "My little dumpling."

Demyx giggled. He liked being called "dumpling."

"Oh," he thought out loud, "Maybe we could do like a fire/water yin-yang theme. You could wear a red tux, and I can wear a blue dress!"

Axel stared at him. Demyx just smiled. Axel tried to picture his fiancé in a dress.

"Let's do it!" Axel said.

Demyx squealed and clapped.

"Let's go tell the others," Demyx suggested.

Axel nodded and ran out of the room with Demyx. When they got downstairs, they found everyone lounging around the living room.

"Guys," Axel said, "We have something very important to tell you."

"What is it?" Xigbar asked.

"We're getting married!" Axel and Demyx blurted out in unison.

There was a short silence before everybody broke out into applause.

"Congrats, guys," Marluxia said.

"When's the wedding?" Zexion asked.

"We were planning on this weekend," Demyx said.

Everyone started getting excited about Axel and Demyx's marriage. They planned everyday. Axel and Demyx were happier than ever. They couldn't wait until their wedding. But things started getting a little weird.

The day before the wedding, Demyx was taking a shower. He felt like he would burst with excitement knowing his wedding was the next day. He ran his washcloth over his chest. But something about it felt weird. Demyx looked down at his chest and stared in shock.

"AXXELLLLLL!!" he yelled, running out of the shower.

He stopped and grabbed his towel and ran out to find his fiancé. Axel was in the kitchen with Luxord and Xigbar. Demyx burst into the room soaking wet.

"What's wrong, Demyx?" Axel asked.

Demyx ran up to him and pulled him out of the chair.

"Axel," he said nervously, "We have a problem."

"What is it?" Axel asked.

Demyx moved his towel down his chest a little. Axel covered his mouth to hold in a gasp. Luxord and Xigbar started laughing. Xigbar ran into the other room and yelled out,

"Everyone! You gotta come see this! Demyx has bosoms!"

Everyone laughed and ran into the other room with Xigbar.

"Oh crap," Demyx muttered.

Axel shielded Demyx as everyone came in the room.

"Back off," he warned.

Everyone took a step back.

"How'd this happen?" Zexion asked, trying not to laugh.

"Probably his shampoo," Roxas suggested.

"Huh?" everyone asked.

"Yeah," Roxas explained, "I saw this thing on the news about oils in people's shampoo that give guys breast."

"Ohhh," everyone said.

"I kinda like it," Axel said, turning to his fiancé. "What about you?"

"I….guess it's cool," Demyx said, a little uneasily.

"Every bisexual's dream," Larxene said sarcastically. "A guy with boobs. Too bad you two are homos."

Axel and Demyx glared at her. Larxene stepped back.

"Well," Axel said, "We can't fix it before tomorrow."

"It's ok," Demyx said.

The two shared a kiss. Everyone sighed and looked away. They were pretty tired of all the PDA they shared. Hopefully, nobody would ring the bells requesting the couple to kiss at the reception. So even though Demyx had breast, the couple was still happy, and they were still excited about the next day, and they thought they wouldn't be able to sleep.

The next day, the entire Organization prepared for the wedding. They separated the couple from each other until it was time for Demyx to walk down the aisle, since they believed it was bad luck for the two to see each other before they were married that day. Axel stood with Xemnas, who was the minister, in his red tuxedo, nervously.

"How do I look?" he asked.

"You look wonderful," Xemnas replied.

The rest of the Organization was sitting in their chairs, waiting for the wedding to begin. The wedding march played as Marluxia was escorting Demyx, who was wearing his blue dress, down the aisle. Tears of joy were running down Demyx's cheeks. They exchanged their wedding vows and their "I do's" and shared the kiss that bound them together forever. (A/N: I don't really know how weddings work that good so I'm gonna leave it at that. You can make up the picture in your head.) And things couldn't have been more perfect since that day, or so they thought.

One morning, a month or so after the marriage, Demyx woke up feeling nauseas.

"What happened?" he asked himself, rubbing his head. "Did I get drunk again?"

Axel rustled a little in the bed and woke up.

"Hey honey," he said to Demyx, "You ok?"

Demyx retched.

"I don't think so," he said, rushing to the bathroom.

Axel winced at the sound of Demyx throwing up.

"Oh man," he said to himself, "I wonder what's wrong with him."

He heard the toilet flush and Demyx tried to walk back into the room. But he fell over as soon as he stepped in the room. Axel jumped out of the bed and helped Demyx to the bed, who was shivering.

"You gonna be ok?" he asked.

"I...I think so," Demyx said softly.

Axel stroked Demyx's hair as he drifted back to sleep.

"Just relax," Axel whispered.

For the next few weeks or so, Demyx kept having stomach problems in the morning. They didn't know why, but he just kept throwing up. So Axel bought him some morning sickness medicine.

"You'll feel much better after you take this," he told Demyx. "Take it every day and your nausea should go away."

Demyx smiled and took the medicine. He thought it tasted bitter.

"Are you sure this is supposed to _**cure **_my nausea?" Demyx asked. "'Cause it seems like it's supposed to make it worse."

Axel laughed and wrapped his arms around the Melodious Nocturne.

"I'll try to find something better tasting for you," Axel said.

Demyx smiled at him again. So a month later, Demyx was feeling perfectly fine. But he was soon about to figure out why he was feeling sick before. One morning, Axel was in the kitchen pulling some milk out of the fridge. Demyx walked in and yawned.

"Hey, baby," Axel said.

"Hey Axel," Demyx asked, "Do I seem like I'm gaining weight?"

Demyx turned sideways to show Axel a bulging, round curve on his stomach. Axel didn't want to hurt Demyx's "feelings", so he said,

"Nah, you look fine. Just a little bloated. I'm sure it'll go away."

Axel rubbed Demyx's stomach playfully. He stopped when he thought he felt something that was moving.

"Wait a minute," Axel muttered, putting his ear to Demyx's middle.

Demyx giggled.

"What are you doing, Axel?" he asked.

"Uh, Demyx," Axel said, "Would it be ok if I took you to the doctor for a…..'check-up'?"

Demyx was confused, but he nodded anyways. Later that day, everyone was sitting around waiting for Axel and Demyx to get back from the doctor. They were woken from their trance of boredom by the sound of Demyx screaming and crying down the halls. It was followed by Axel yelling,

"Calm down, Demyx! It's ok!"

Everyone was confused. They thought they had a clue when Demyx screamed,

"I'M NEVER HAVING SEX AGAIN!"

The sound of a door slamming rattled the castle. Everyone rushed upstairs to see what the problem was. They found Axel outside his bedroom door.

"Demyx!" he kept coaxing. "It's ok! Just calm down! It's not that bad!"

"What happened?" Larxene asked. "Does he have AIDS or something?"

"No," Axel said, "He does NOT have AIDS."

"Gonorrhea?" Roxas asked, referring back to Demyx's sex comment like Larxene.

"No," Axel said. "He doesn't have ANY kind of sexually transmitted disease. He's pr-"

Demyx burst out of the room and tackled Axel.

"DON'T SAY THAT HORRIBLE WORD!" he yelled with his hand over Axel's mouth.

"Ok! Ok!" Axel yelled, his voice muffled because Demyx still had his hand over his mouth.

Demyx took his hand off Axel and bawled in his lap.

"Ok," Axel tried to explain, "Demyx….is….how do I put this? Uh….Demyx is….going to…..make…us….parents."

It took a few seconds for it to sink into everyone's mind before they blurted out,

"WHAT?!"

Demyx cried harder.

"WHAT DID I DO TO DESERVE THIS!?" he screamed.

"It's ok, Demyx," Axel said, trying to calm him down.

Demyx gasped in between sobs.

"It's ok, Demyx," Axel repeated, stroking the blonde's hair.

"It's not that bad, Demyx," Larxene said.

"Do you even KNOW what happens to people when they get pregnant?!" Demyx snapped.

"Yeah," Larxene said, "They give birth through the….oh wait….you don't have one."

Demyx snarled at her.

"But," Xigbar said, "That means the baby should come out your-"

"SHUT UP!" Demyx shouted.

"He's just worried about the pain of giving birth," Axel explained. "He watched this one show on the Discovery channel or something, and there was this girl named Matilda who was giving birth. They even showed the baby coming out."

"Eww," everyone muttered.

Axel sighed and ran his hand over Demyx's chest.

"Demyx," he said, "Your breast are going away."

Demyx sniffed and felt his chest. As a matter of fact, Demyx's chest was getting flatter. Demyx nodded and said,

"Axel, it's not just the pain. It's also the looks I'm gonna get when the baby starts getting bigger."

"No one's gonna look at you funny," Axel reassured.

Axel glared at everybody and said,

"Right guys?"

Everybody came out with either an "Of course not" or a "Sure" or a "No way" or an "I won't look at him funny" or even an "I won't say nothin'". Axel smirked and looked back down at Demyx, who was starting to calm down.

"Thanks Axel," Demyx said.

Axel smiled.

"You sure you wanna go through with this?" he asked. "'Cause you know, you can always have an abortion."

"Never!" Demyx gasped.

"Atta boy," Axel said.

A few months or so passed and Demyx's baby was developing quicker than expected. One morning, Axel and Demyx were still asleep. Demyx cuddled up to Axel's back and wrapped his arms around his waist. Demyx's baby was kicking roughly into Axel's back, causing him to wake up.

"Ow," Axel muttered. "Demyx?"

Axel shook Demyx and woke him up.

"Huh?" he asked.

"Demyx," Axel said, "Your baby's beating me up again."

"Aww," Demyx said, "That's so cute. The baby already likes you."

"I just hope it's not as aggressive when it's born," Axel commented.

Demyx laughed and playfully tackled Axel.

"Ok," Axel squealed while laughing, "Don't kill me. You're heavier now, remember?"

"Sorry," Demyx said, still laughing.

"Come on," Axel said, "Let's go get somethin' to eat. You and the baby must be starving."

Demyx giggled as Axel rubbed his pregnant belly. So the two went downstairs to get breakfast. Everyone was already in the kitchen eating. Demyx sat down as Axel got them both something to eat.

"Hey Demyx," Xigbar asked, "How's Junior doin'?"

"Pretty good," Demyx replied. "He beat up Axel again."

Everyone started laughing.

"Ha ha," Axel said sarcastically.

Xemnas walked up to Demyx nervously.

"Demyx," he said, "I know that you're pregnant and all, and I know you're probably going to kill me for asking, but do you think you could go on a mission for me?"

Demyx blinked and after a few seconds burst out laughing.

"That's rich, Xemnas," he said, still laughing. "You're actually asking me if I can go on a mission even though I'm pregnant. That's classic! So what was it you _**really **_wanted to ask me?"

He smiled and rested his head in his palm. Xemnas asked him again, although he was a bit more nervous this time.

"You must be out of your f(beep)ing mind," Demyx said.

A few of the other members covered their mouths to hold in a gasp. Did Demyx just drop the F-bomb on the _**Superior**_?

"Well I-" Xemnas began.

"You really are out of your f(beep)ing mind!" Demyx cut him off. "I'm pregnant and you're asking if I'll carry out a mission for you?! Do you even know what could happen if I go out there?! I could have a miscarriage! I could get killed and my baby would never be born! I could even go through _**labor **_when I'm out there and Axel wouldn't be there to coach me! And you have the nerve to even ask me that?!"

Demyx had Xemnas up against the wall at this point. Everyone gasped. Xemnas moved his head to the side a few times and said,

"Yes?"

"Ok," Demyx said calmly and smiled.

Everyone looked at each other. All that and he's ok with it? Talk about mood swings.

"I'm gonna go upstairs and change," Demyx announced as he went upstairs.

Everyone looked at Axel after Demyx left.

"Don't look at me," Axel said. "I didn't know that was coming."

Demyx came back downstairs a few minutes later in his Organization uniform.

"Demyx," Axel said before he left, "Before you go, I need to give you something."

Axel handed him a pin that was flashing.

"What's this?" Demyx asked.

"It's an alarm," Axel informed. "If anything happens, just press the button and I'll be there."

Demyx smiled, put the pin on his collar, and said,

"Thanks Axel."

Xemnas gave Demyx his instructions and he was off. His mission, you guessed it- destroy the Keyblade master. He was a bit nervous at first, being pregnant and all. Demyx finally arrived at Hollow Bastion.

"Hey," he said when he noticed Sora and friends, "You guys are lookin' lively."

(A/N: This might be a little OOC, and I'm not gonna include the first encounter between these guys, so bare with me)

"Scram!" Donald yelled.

"Didn't we catch you messing around in the Underworld?" Sora asked. "How'd a fat wimp like you get into Organization XIII?"

"I'm not fat!" Demyx yelled.

Sora rolled his eyes and said,

"I bet you can't even fight."

"Yeah," Donald said, "But _**we **_can!"

"You shouldn't judge _**anyone **_by appearance," Demyx said.

The trio readied their weapons as Demyx became more and more nervous.

"Ohhh!" he whined, turning around. "I told them they were sending the wrong guy!"

He was in such a state of nervousness he didn't hear the others until Sora said they didn't have hearts.

"Oh, we do too have hearts!" Demyx said. "Don't be mad."

"You can't trick us!" Donald said.

Demyx turned around again so his back was facing them.

He had to think of a way to throw them off. That's when it hit him. He turned around, pointed directly at Sora and said,

"Silence, traitor."

Sora gave him a confused look.

_That oughta do it_, Demyx thought to himself as he summoned his sitar and prepared himself for battle.

About halfway into the battle, Demyx sort of almost had Sora beat. He snickered to himself as he raised his arm to play the finishing chords on his sitar. Unfortunately, he never got the chance to play those chords. He felt strange. His grinning face turned upset as he lowered his arm.

"No," he whispered.

A wave of pain came over him as he dropped his sitar, which disappeared when it hit the ground.

"Not here," he muttered. "Not now!"

Demyx yelped as he was forced to his knees. The others looked at him weird.

"What's wrong with you?" Sora asked, pointing the Keyblade at him.

Demyx screamed as another wave of pain came over him. He remembered the alarm Axel gave him and pressed the button. Almost instantly, Axel and some of the other members ran to Demyx. Axel scooped him up in his arms.

"We'll deal with you three later," he told the trio as they all left.

Demyx was breathing heavily as they got back to the castle. Axel took Demyx to their room and laid him down in the bed.

"Ok people," he instructed, "We need water, a washcloth, a bucket, and some blankets. Now!"

Everyone scurried around as they tried to get the requested items.

"Larxene," Axel instructed, "You're at the bottom."

Larxene stared at him blankly. Axel sighed and said,

"You take his pants off and help him get the baby out!"

Larxene nodded and performed the instructed procedure. Everyone came back with what they were supposed to get. Axel stripped Demyx of his top and put the covers over him.

"Underpants too, Larxene," Axel said when he noticed Larxene only took Demyx's pants off.

Larxene looked away as she took the underpants. Demyx moaned with pain.

"It's ok Demyx," Axel coached. "Just breathe in, and breathe out."

Axel repeated this until Larxene finally said he was ready.

"Ok," Larxene coached, "Push on three. One. Two. Three. Push!"

Demyx screamed as he pushed the baby. Axel and Xemnas were holding Demyx's hands, and they were almost crushed as Demyx pushed.

"And relax," Larxene instructed. "Breathe, breathe, now one, two, three, push!"

Demyx pushed the baby further with a small yelp. Axel wiped Demyx's forehead with a damp cloth.

"You're doing great," he coached.

"I can't do this, Axel!" Demyx yelled.

"Yes you can!" Axel coached.

"I can't!"

Tears of pain ran down Demyx's face.

"Push!" Larxene instructed.

Demyx screamed again. Xemnas took a bottle of water from Zexion and put it to Demyx's lips.

"I can see the head!" Larxene informed. "It's almost out! Just keep pushing a little more, and we'll pull the baby out!"

Demyx heavily breathed in and out a few times before pushing again. At this point, Demyx was sitting up in the bed and brought Axel and Xemnas down into the mattress.

"Just a little more!" Larxene coached. "Push!"

Demyx let out another ear-shattering scream. He felt like the baby was going to kill him.

"One more time!" Larxene yelled. "One! Two! Three! PUSH!"

Demyx used whatever strength he had left and pushed the baby out with another scream.

"Xaldin! Xigbar! I need your help pulling the baby out!" Larxene said.

The two members got into the positions Larxene dictated.

"Pull!" Larxene yelled.

The three pulled on the baby's head and pulled it out. Demyx whimpered and relaxed.

"It's a boy!" Larxene announced.

"Wait a minute," Saix pointed out, "I think there's another one!"

"WHAT?!" Demyx yelled.

"It's ok, Demyx!" Axel coached. "Just push again!"

"No, Axel!" Demyx yelled. "I can't do this anymore!"

"You can do this!" Axel coached. "Just push!"

Demyx obeyed and started pushing again. He pushed until the head was halfway out again, and Larxene, Xigbar, and Xaldin pulled the second one out.

"Twins!" Larxene announced. "You have twin boys!"

"You did it!" Axel yelled with joy.

The babies were cleaned up in the bucket, wrapped in blankets, and were presented to the new parents. Demyx sat up and held his new sons.

"What should we name them?" Axel asked.

"I've been thinking about it for a while," Demyx replied. "The oldest one is Xeal, and the younger one is Xymed."

"Xeal and Xymed," Axel repeated. "They're perfect."

Demyx smiled.

"You did great," Axel said.

Everyone else congratulated him as well.

"Hey Demyx," Axel asked.

"Yes Axel?" Demyx said.

"When you first found out you were pregnant," Axel continued, "Did you _**really **_mean it when you said you were never having sex again?"

Demyx laughed and said, "Of course not."

"Just curious," Axel said.

"Pervert," Demyx muttered playfully.

Axel laughed and kissed him.

------------------------------------------------

Now, I know what you're all thinking- "Why didn't Axel have the babies and stuff? He's the one with the girlish figure." I know, but in MY version of the AkuDemy pairing, Axel is the seme and Demyx is the uke, and the uke is the one who has the children. Yes, that means Demyx is playing mommy. And just a heads up, the babies did NOT come out of Demyx's butt! E-mail me and I'll explain my theory of mpreg births


End file.
